¿No puedes volar?
by Nanami Mistake
Summary: Magi AU. Una promesa, la destrucción, un ángel y la reencarnación. "¿Por qué a veces el mundo puede ser tan cruel?" "Porque así lo decide el destino" ¿caer en la depravación? Eso nunca estuvo en sus planes.


_Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic de Magi, este será muy largo y de mis géneros favoritos: Romance, Comedia y Drama._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi que uso en esta historia (a excepción de los OC's, claro) no son míos. Pertenecen a nuestra queridísima Shinobu Ohtaka._

* * *

><p>Lo odiaba. Odiaba estar encerrada en aquel lugar atada con aquellas frías y duras cadenas. Se sentía insignificante. Simplemente quería acabar con aquella asquerosa vida, pero no; era incapaz de suicidarse, por más que quisiera…<p>

Y todo por su ala negra, lo que le causó su perdición. Aún seguía siendo un ángel, ¿por qué le trataban así? Ella no lo sabía, no lo entendía. Ni quería hacerlo. Prefería quedarse ahí encerrada durante toda su vida antes de conocer la verdad que le corrompería más de lo que ya estaba.

—Odio el negro...—sollozó—. ¿Por qué será que mi vida gira a su alrededor?

Su mente se llenó de pensamientos negativos, mientras tallaba sus cabellos blancos y leía un libro. Sí, sólo podía hacer eso; leer libros. De ese modo, imaginaba cómo sería en verdad el mundo exterior.

—Si pudiera salir… seguramente volvería a ser como lo era antes—y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa perversa ni maligna, sino una sincera—.

Nunca pensó que eso ocurriera algún día, sólo era una más de sus fantasías que ella consideraba "estúpidas". Suspiró, para ella el simple hecho de pensar en el exterior era estúpido, pero quería salir. Quería volar. Quería hacer amgos...

_Pero claro, ella no podía._

* * *

><p>El despertador resonó por toda la habitación. A duras penas, la castaña se impulsó con los brazos para levantarse y estampó aquel odioso reloj contra el suelo. Todos los días era así, aunque siempre trataba de mantenerse positiva ante todo.<p>

Entró en la ducha. Minutos después salió, se puso el uniforme escolar —que odiaba con toda su alma— y bajó las escaleras para prepararse el desayuno. A sus 16 años, ella ya vivía sola en su acogedor piso. Debido a su rendimiento, sus padres le permitieron vivir ahí sola. Ellos lo pagaban todo, así que no había preocupación alguna.

Su teléfono vibró, había recibido un mensaje de su amiga rusa indicándole que le esperara en la entrada del instituto. Ella vivía algo lejos, así que se retrasaba un poco más que el resto, por lo que solía pedirle que le esperara allí pacientemente. Salió encontrándose con su rival número uno; Judar. Se miraron y el otro rió con malicia. Dios, como lo detestaba.

—Oh, pero si es _señorita no me corto el pelo porque me importa una mierda lo que piensan los demás_—y salió corriendo. A ojos de la castaña, era sin duda la persona más estúpida que conocía. Sin prestarle atención, continuó caminando hacia su instituto—.

Finalmente, llegó al instituto. Ahí se encontró con todos sus buenos amigos y sus _no tan buenos amigos. _Entre ellos figuraban Judar y Kouha. A ellos dos los odiaba tanto que sería capaz de asesinarlos de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. Irónico, pues incluso entre ellos se llevaban mal. Judal fue adoptado por la familia de Kouha, aunque al azabache le negaron el apellido. Desde entonces, se le dio el apodo de "_Judar, el Sin-Apellido"_ (muy poco original, pero de manera increíble aquel apodo lo molestaba de sobre manera).

Buscó con la mirada a Irina, la rusa que acababa de llegar aquel año. Era una persona callada y honesta, que era capaz de arriesgarse por sus amigos. Por eso, desde la primera vez que se hablaron, consiguieron entablar una gran amistad. En vez de aquello, se encontró con la mirada de uno de los pocos familiares de Kouha que le caían bien; Hakuryuu.

Este último desvió la mirada inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo. Era una persona muy tímida. Tenía una notable quemadura que ocupaba casi la mitad de su rostro. Nunca quiso contar el como se la hizo; cada vez que le hacían aquella pregunta miraba apenado al suelo diciendo cosas como _"Fue un accidente"._

—¡Hola, Kamila! ¿L-Llego tarde?—se giró al oír aquella voz tan familiar, encontrándose con la rusa, que tenía su pelo plateado algo desordenado—.

—No, no llegas tarde—negó la castaña—. Entremos ya.

Aquella era la misma rutina de cada día, no lo iba a negar, amaba aquellos días pacíficos. Odiaría a quien tratase de hacer aquello. Pero, ¿quién iba a decir que esa personas se volvería su mejor aliada?

Pero claro, aun quedaba para aquello. _2 meses más._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Os gustó?<em>

_Quizás os estaréis preguntando que pasó con nuestro shota preferido, el aspirante a rey y la fanalis, pero aun queda para eso. En cuanto al resto de personajes harán su aparición en breve. Como sabéis, esto es sólo el prólogo._

**_Hasta que el destino vuelva a entrelazar nuestros caminos._**


End file.
